This invention relates to an aerodynamic flying disk, such as a FRISBEE(copyright), which can be gripped by the rim and thrown by the user to cause the flying disk to fly through the air. More particularly, this invention relates to such a flying disk equipped with one or more light sticks for providing visual effects as the flying disk flies through the air.
Aerodynamic flying disks are widely known. The trademark FRISBEE(copyright) refers to one such flying disk. Flying disks of this type have a circular disk body bounded by a circumferential rim. The user can grip the flying disk by the rim and with a flick of the wrist and arm can throw the flying disk with a spinning motion. This spinning motion along with the impetus of the throwing action causes the flying disk to fly through the air, often over quite a long distance. Flying disks of this type are a popular play and entertainment device.
It has been suggested that the entertainment value of aerodynamic flying disks could be enhanced by adding lights to the flying disk. This has been done in the past, however, by attempting to use naturally phosphorescent or luminescent materials to make the flying disks. Such attempts have been unsatisfactory as the light given off by such materials is quite weak. In addition, such materials gradually lose their light emitting qualities, becoming ineffective after a time.
Other attempts to provide illuminated flying disks have involved adding light bulbs or LED""s to the flying disks along with batteries to power them. Again, this involves various problems, such as the weight added by the batteries to the flying disk and the need to replace the batteries. Accordingly, flying disks equipped with such battery operated light emitting elements have not been commercially successful.
One aspect of this invention relates to an aerodynamic flying disk which comprises a circular disk body having a top wall and a circumferential rim. The disk body is capable of being thrown by gripping the circumferential rim of the disk body and by throwing and spinning the disk body to cause the disk body to fly through the air. At least one light emitting element is carried on the circumferential rim of the disk body.
Another aspect of this invention relates to an aerodynamic flying disk comprising a throwable disk body. At least one light stick is provided comprising a flexible plastic tube which produces a light when the tube is bent and snapped to activate chemicals contained inside the tube which chemicals produce light when activated. A groove is provided on the disk body for releasably retaining the light stick.